Ryuza (Wonderful World)
Ryuza is the main male character of Wonderful World. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Ryuza is the young leader of the Knights of the countryside city Eimeru, stationed in-between Imperial City Ainefir, & Metropolitan Rakleia deep in the mountainside. Because the area is bathed in a miasma in the Makai at an early age, Magic is cloudy. He is lazy and sluggish in everyday life. Inconceivably, perhaps the reason why Ryuza thinks these things are fun is perhaps the corruption of the Miasma filled Makai influence. Ryuza walks around getting whacked in the side, and having his Members being insulted. He is almost always seen as a bad leader by his peers. Ryuza doesn't want Lemius and Corona to be put out in a dangerous mission. Lemius lost her parents at the age of 12, since then, in order to protect his sister, Ryuza polished his sword, & became a Knight. At one point, he was a member of the Ainefir group of knights; a time of which he wasn't all that sane... Ryuza's weapon is "Black Wolf Fang", a weapon that Disables Magic Energy thanks to a special Ore created by Ryuza himself. Powers & Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 8-B with EX Original Ability. Name: Ryuza Langran Origin: Wonderful World Age: 22 Gender: Male Classification: Human, Lead Knight, Elder Brother, Magic Researcher. Powers & Abilities: Sword Expertise, Black Flame Magic, Expert Strategist, Honorable Leadership, Shotoclone properties, can make his attacks stronger. Attack Potency: Wall Level (Has beaten those who can penetrate stone.) possibly City Block Level with EX Moves. Speed: Superhuman (Able to keep up with Aiwhen going at a visible speed.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible he can do better.) Striking Strength: Class KJ (Traded blows with the rest of the verse; but not exactly on their level...), possibly Class GJ when using EX moves. Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: As a Leader of an army, he has to endure nearly anything that gets in his way, and not die. Range: Extended Melee Range with Kurookamikiba, slightly farther with his Black Fire Magic. Standard Equipment: Black Wolf Fang, and Black Fire Magic. Intelligence: Very High (When he's not slacking, he is a very strategic leader, and his combat skills are highly praised. He has a knack for researching magic, as in his area, using it is harder than it normally is.) Weaknesses: Lazy, Is the victim of Lemius' Incest relationship, VERY Reckless. Feats: Has potentially researched nearly every kind of magic so he would know how to encounter it. As a lecturer for a class at Cielo's school, he had to deal with out of control kids, and Cielo herself saw him as a hero despite his lazy day life. It's currently uncertain if it is canon, but Ryuza may have a move that combines all his EX attacks and fuses them to create an OP Finish Skill that surpasses Lemius' skills (Which are stated to be superior to his.) and might be powerful enough to defeat even the most powerful of Asmodians... Notable Attacks/Techniques: *EX: Skills can be used with the O button for 50% Skill Meter. *Dark Flame: (NOTE: This move has multiple variants.) **P ver.: Ryuza shoots a Hadouken like fireball at long distance. (Attack Level: 1) **K ver.: Ryuza fires a shorter ranged Fireball that Crackles like crazy (Attack Level: 1) **O ver.: (Requires 50% Energy.) Combines the best of both moves to make a faster Fireball that explodes on impact. (Attack Level: 2) *Heavenly Flying Rook: (NOTE: This move has multiple variants. Air OK.) **S ver.: Ryuza does a Shoryuken with his blade. Air Ver. is the same. (Attack Level: 1, air 2) **HS ver.: Same as S ver., except Ryuza sends the opponent to the ground. Air Ver. is the same. (Attack Level: 1*3, air: 2) **O ver.: (Requires 50% Energy.) Basically a more powerful version of the S ver. There is no Air ver. (Attack Level: 1) *Lower Rook Heaven: (NOTE: This move has multiple variants.) **S ver.: Ryuza slashes the opponent to the ground. (Attack Level: 2) **HS ver.: Same as S ver. (Attack Level: 3) **O ver.: (Requires 50% Energy.) Ryuza goes at far distances to do a more powerful version of this attack. (Attack Level: 3) *Night Burial Sword: (NOTE: This move has multiple variants.) **P ver.: Ryuza slashes the opponent with a one slash, four hit combo. (Attack Level: 2) **K ver.: Same as P ver., except the last hit is a low attack. (Attack Level: 2) **O ver.: (Requires 50% Energy.) Ryuza slashes his opponent with a shockwave, sending them flying. (Attack Level: 2) *Demon Scratch: Ryuza's Finish Skill. If Ryuza's close enough, he can use his sword to slash through the opponent, lift his foe into the air with that sword, and force them into the ground with Black Fire burning them for a bit. Good for quick kills. (Attack Level: 2) Others Height: 179cm Weight: 73kg Likes: His Collection of Weapons, Magic Research Hates: Office Work Values: His Army of Knights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Knight Category:Fire Users Category:Wonderful World Fighters